Sting
Sting is an Alpha Team expert pilot who was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team. Biography Mission Deep Freeze After Mission Deep Sea, Sting was posted to an Alpha Team squad and deployed to secure the underwater region and neutralize any of Ogel's forces that were left behind. While there, he befriended agents Magma and Shark, who were posted to similar teams. The three would continue to work together throughout the years. Early in 2004, while other teams were pulled from the Sargasso Seas to go to the desert to work in Mission Deep Freeze, Sting, Magma, and Shark remained, neutralizing any resurgent underwater forces. For instance, a Super Sea Drone and a small group of Sea Drones and Ice Drones were working on building ice orbs underwater. Sting and other agents helped to drive these Drones back and destroy their Ice Orb factory. However, after Ogel's fortress was discovered in Antarctica, Sting's team was ordered to join the rest of Mission Deep Freeze. Sting and his team were still operating underwater, attempting to travel to Antarctica but under attack by the forces of Super Sea Drone A-411, when they met up with Magma and Shark again. Sting, Magma, Shark, and the other Alpha Team agents infiltrated A-411's base and planted explosives. The agents stole a small, prototype airship from the hangar (that was also capable of underwater flight) to escape. This airship, later christened the Aqua Hover by Magma, would later be used by Sting, Magma, and Shark on a variety of missions during Mission Deep Freeze. In 2005, Sting was captured by Ogel's forces. They used a device on him which partially turned him into an Ogel Drone. Sting was saved by Magma and Shark, who recovered the device. The doctors of Alpha Team managed to restore Sting to his regular condition. Ogel's Last Stand In 2008, Shark and Sting received orders from Magma, now holding the rank of special agent, in Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. They proceeded to Ogel's Underwater Base and aided rookie agent Knight in rescuing fellow rookie agent Duke. In 2009, Alpha Team was called in to investigate illegal genetically-modified aquatic dinosaurs in the Bermuda Triangle. Sting was able to track the dinosaurs to the laboratory of Dr. Wolf, and he had the scientist arrested and brought to a secure prison island. Dino Attack In 2010, Sting was reassigned to the Dino Attack Team, along with a large number of fellow Alpha Team agents, including Magma and Shark, because Alpha Team had agreed to help fill a portion of the team's ranks. Sting and Shark arrived at a remote Dino Attack base in the Aqua Hover, assisting Magma in a battle against a major Mutant Dino attack. Then, they traveled back to Antarctica in the Aqua Hover to acquire Ice Orbs for use against the Mutant Dinos. There, they discovered wrecked Snow Crawlers, which they rebuilt as Orb Bombers. The Ogel airship Iron Hammer arrived to destroy the Alpha Team agents. In the following battle, the Aqua Hover was destroyed, but Sting, Magma, and Shark were able to board the Iron Hammer. They were able to set onboard security systems to fire on Ogel Drones, which left them in control of the ship and allowed them to repurpose it as a Dino Attack vessel. Magma discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest with enhanced mutations, so the Iron Hammer and its crew attacked a secret underground XERRD laboratory. Their next mission was to raid a large Mutant Lizard nest near the Goo Caverns. However, they were unaware that Mutant Dinos of other breeds were present as well. Sting, who was piloting one of the Iron Hammer's Orb Bombers, was shot down by a Mutant Pterosaur. Sting's ship crashed into the Goo Caverns, leaving Sting stuck somewhere inside them. Dodging Rock Drones along the way, he was able to locate an Ogel Rock Tower and send out a distress signal. The Iron Hammer attacked the Goo Caverns and rescued Sting. Afterward, Sting participated in missions to defeat the Minifig Hunters, rescue the vikings of Vikings Isle, and assist the knights of Castle Cove. The crew of the Iron Hammer was briefed about the activities of ShadowTech, and Sting and Magma flew the Iron Hammer to Databoard's position to offer their assistance in the search for the Anti-Dino Machine. Sting helped Magma capture a Raptors "nest" and, through the interrogation of a Raptors general, they located two other major nests. Sting flew the Iron Hammer to one nest, only to discover that it was not where the Anti-Dino Machine was located. When Magma discovered C-Eye and Dragon were using Robotic Mutant Dinos, Sting flew the Iron Hammer north in pursuit of the evil clone. Later, the Iron Hammer was shot down by the Agents Defense Organization. Sting and the rest of his team survived, but it was soon decided to terminate their assignment with Dino Attack Team, so Alpha Team recalled them. They resigned as Dino Attack agents, but continued to assist the team's activities as Alpha Team agents. Sting, Shark, and Cee Dee were called to a highly-classified location where the Iron Hammer was being repaired. After Magma arrived, they were part of the Iron Hammer crew as it flew to LEGO City to assist Dino Attack Team in the final battle against Dr. Rex and his Mutant Dino army. Despite all odds, they were victorious, and the Iron Hammer and its crew survived the battle. Abilities and Traits Sting is one of Alpha Team's greatest pilots, leading him to be the assigned pilot of the Iron Hammer airship. Trivia *Sting and Shark were created as a pair of NPCs to support [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01''s]] primary character Magma. When Magma was replaced with Reptile, Sting and Shark were replaced with Web and Tail. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents